Greased
by JustaFallacy
Summary: Dallas Winston is minutes from death after he robs a convenience store. What were his last thoughts before the final blow?


**I DO NOT own the Outsiders, wish I did, but I don't.**

**Dally's POV**

I was running faster than I have ever ran before in my entire life, but I wasn't tired. Hell if I was running like this on any other day I would have passed out over a mile ago. I would have, but tonight was different. Tonight, I had lost the only thing I had ever cared for, Johnny Cade. For years I held an image, a reputation for not caring for anyone or anything in this world, and I believed my story too. That is I did, until I saw Johnny lying dead on that hospital bed. I then knew that I was now what the world thought I was, the guy who didn't have anything to care for.

I heard the sirens getting closer, from more than one angle this time. They called in backup. I should have been scared stiff, but I wasn't. Today, I knew I had nothing left, so whatever happened to me wouldn't matter to anyone, except for maybe the gang. God, how would they react when they see me like this? I can almost see Pony's face when the moment comes.

Ponyboy.

I wouldn't be there for the kid. He had seen so much, too much, for his age. Then again, I did too when I was his age, but that was a different story. In less than a week, be was jumped twice, almost drowned, seen a boy killed, hiding from the law, saved kids from a burning building when no one else would, and watched his best friend die. Who knows if he'll ever be the same again, and what he'll have to endure in the future.

I was almost to the park. The same park where Ponyboy and Johnny were jumped by those god-damn Socs.

Johnny.

He's in a better place now, I know that, but my life has been hell too. No one could say, "I know how you feel," to Johnny, because no one did know what he felt like. People just tried to say that, to make him feel better, but it wouldn't work. You can't fix someone that broken.

I saw the gang running toward me. I had almost forgotten that I had called Darry to meet me in the park. Boy they looked like shit. I wasn't even close to them, but I could see it from how they were moving. They already knew about Johnny. Darry told me that Ponyboy told the gang. He must have been a mess. Ponyboy shouldn't have had to hold that burden, to have to be the one to tell everyone that he was gone. Johnny should have had loving parents, who stayed with him until the end, who cried when they knew he was gone, and made the call to everyone who was close to him that he was gone. Unfortunately, Johnny didn't have that kind of life, and his parents could care less about him. The gang was his family, and we loved him. His parents should have been there to see him last, not Pone and I, but at the same time, I'm glad it was us who were there.

I was surrounded now, there was no escaping. I then pulled out my heater. It wasn't loaded, but only Johnny and Ponyboy knew that. The cops pulled out their guns. These guys knew me, and I think they all knew that this day would come. They all knew that someday, they would be in this position, and my life was in their hands.

_Bang! _

I was shot, I felt the blood pouring out of me, but I wasn't hurt, because I was ready.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I was down on the ground.

"The race is over, Dallas Winston is finished." My entire life was a race to my demise, and I had finished. I knew this day would come. I wouldn't die a normal death, surrounded by family and friends, wishing that I could stay. I always knew I would die young, and gun point because of my own mistakes, and looking forward to being anywhere but where I was.

The ground in front of me was getting fuzzy. The sky was getting lighter. I knew that I was going to be happy where I was going. I hope that the gang knew that. I could barely hear their screams when I fell to the ground, I knew that my death would hurt them all. Especially Ponyboy. They would have lost two of their friends, two members of their family, but only Ponyboy would have been there to see both of them die. No one was like Ponyboy, he felt things, saw things, and did things differently than the others. He was like Johnny. No one could tell him, "I know how you feel," because they wouldn't know. I just hope that he finds a way out of this town, of this life, because one day, he will do something great, but he wouldn't get it done here.

"Pony.." I mumbled. I wanted to tell him something, I wanted to tell him to not miss me, but I was too exhausted, too excited to finish. A new future was ahead of me, and I was ready for it.


End file.
